Disney Villains/Gallery
Animation Disney Evil Villains.jpg|Disney Villains Disney Villains.jpg|Disney Villains C39088.jpg|Disney Villains galleryPete_Hover.jpg|Pete galleryWolf_Hover.jpg|Big Bad Wolf imagesCAIVWQAA.jpg|Captain Katt galleryQueen_Hover.jpg|Queen Grimhilde galleryWitch_Hover.jpg|The Witch Lonesomeghosts2.jpg|The Lonesome Ghosts 300px-Pinocchio-pinocchio-4962226-960-720.jpg|J. Worthington Foulfellow Pinocchio-pinocchio-4960453-960-720.jpg|Gideon Pinocchio-pinocchio-4964390-960-720.jpg|Stromboli Pinocchio-disneyscreencaps com-5930.jpg|The Coachman Gate.jpg|Coachman's minions galleryChernabog_Hover.jpg|Chernabog Bambi 353.jpg|Ronno Man.jpg|Man BrerFoxBear.jpg|Br'er Fox and Br'er Bear Badwolf.JPG|The Wolf Icerafancyfree3383.jpg|Willie the Giant Iceraichabodmrtoad1551.jpg|Mr. Winkie Iceraichabodmrtoad5626.jpg|The Headless Horseman LadyTremaine.jpg|Lady Tremaine Cinderella226.jpg|Anastasia and Drizella Iceracinderella2463.jpg|Lucifer galleryHearts_Hover.jpg|The Queen of Hearts 241px-Card Soldiers KHREC.png|Card Guards galleryHook_Hover.jpg|Captain Hook Peterpan249.jpg|Mr. Smee Ladyandthetramp405.jpg|Aunt Sarah Ladyandthetramp11.jpg|Si and Am Rat(LadyandtheTramp).png|The Rat galleryMaleficent_Hover.jpg|Maleficent Maleficent220.jpg|Dragon Maleficent galleryCruella_Hover.jpg|Cruella De Vil 300px-Swordinthestone_368.jpg|Madam Mim 20111104102934!Junglebook526.jpg|Shere Khan Junglebook476.jpg|Kaa Heff4.jpg|Heffalumps and Woozles Aristocats-disneyscreencaps_com-97.jpg|Edgar Balthazar Robinhood551.jpg|Prince John Sirhiss01.jpg|Sir Hiss Sheriff.jpg|The Sheriff of Nottingham 300px-Rescuers213.jpg|Madame Medusa Foxandthehound572.jpg|Amos Slade Foxandthehound648.jpg|The Bear Blackcauldron643.jpg|The Horned King 12700725394192.jpg|Ratigan Fidget the peglegged bat.jpg|Fidget Oliverandcompany 1039.jpg|Sykes Oliverandcompany_1070.jpg|Roscoe and DeSoto galleryUrsula_Hover.jpg|Ursula Would-ever-date-vanessa-hot--large-msg-125487639896.jpg|Vanessa Little-Mermaid-Screencap-the-little-mermaid-1870572-720-480.jpg|Flotsam and Jetsam Mcleach8.jpg|Percival C. McLeach Rescuersdownunder-disneyscreencaps_com-6352.jpg|Joanna the Goanna Beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-2888.jpg|Gaston Normal beautyandthebeast 2981.jpg|LeFou Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-2208.jpg|Jafar Snapshot20051109184300.jpg|Iago Lionking-disneyscreencaps.com-3614.jpg|Scar Hyenas-simba-2907812-688-400.jpg|Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed Governor Ratcliffe 1.jpg|Governor Ratcliffe Claude Frollo.jpg|Judge Claude Frollo Hades1.jpg|Hades Hercules-hercules-1853567-720-536.jpg|Pain and Panic 300px-Shan_yu.jpg|Shan Yu 300px-Tarzse-04.jpg|John Clayton 1sabor14.jpg|Sabor Yzma.JPG|Yzma Rourke.jpg|Lyle Rourke Gantu.jpg|Gantu Silver.jpg|John Silver Hämsterviel.jpg|Dr. Hamsterviel Normal DisneyEnchantedPDVD 226.jpg|Alameda Slim Patfvillain.jpg|Doctor Facilier Image001-1.jpg|Mother Gothel King_Candy.png|King Candy 1074486_679179238765714_372127001_o.jpg|The Duke of Weselton Hansevil.jpg|Hans House of Villains.jpg|Villains in Mickey's House of Villains fct_c5b841855f04fe6.jpg|Disney Villains Mug Disney-villains-disney-villains-9311723-1280-1024.jpg|Ursula, Cruella, Jafar, Hook and Iago plans to take over the House of Mouse Disney's Evil Cats.jpg|Disney's Evil Cats villian02-500.jpg|Disney Villains Disney_Villains_Panorama_Jigsaw_Puzzle.jpg|Disney Villains Panorama 6a0133f1970102970b013485d631f5970c-500wi.jpg|Disney Villains Disney Villains -Fire Wallpaper- copy.jpg Tumblr lauxnefP8x1qbemqao1 400.png|Disney Villains and Sidekicks Image 0067.jpg|It's The Villain's House Now Disney-villains.jpg|Disney Villains Gallery Walt Disney Villains.jpg|Disney Villains With Madame Leota Villians-Halloween-L.jpg|Disney Catalog Halloween issue Key Art My Art 2012.jpeg Villanos fiesta 2.png Villanos capturados.png VariosVillanosSentados.png Max recibe villanos.png AlgunosVillanos.png Destroy Kongs for the best of K. Rool to gets A Halloween Party including best ones Pumpkin Rapper, Nasty Knight, Eye Guy, Terror Toad and Silver Horns.png 500px-CuatroVillanos_HouseOfVillains.png House of Villains02.jpg Houseofvillains wpaper 01md.jpg Good vs bad.jpg Animation Sequels (1994-2011) Abismal.jpg|Abis Mal Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-1628.jpg|Sa'luk Forte13.jpg|Forte Zira.png|Zira Thelittlemermaid2 634.jpg|Morgana Ladyandthetramp2 667.jpg|Buster Hond2 612.jpg|Sarousch Tarzan2 310.jpg|Mama Gunda Tarzan2-disneyscreencaps com-1950.jpg|Uto & Kago Ariels087.jpg|Marina Del Rey Winnie2011-disneyscreencaps com-2338.jpg|The Backson Pixar Sid-1.jpg|Sid Phillips Hopper.jpg|Hopper Al.jpg|Al McWhiggin StinkyPete3.jpg|Stinky Pete 800px-Zurg3.jpg|Emperor Zurg Randal.jpg|Randall Boggs Henry J Waternoose III.jpg|Henry J. Waternoose III Darl.jpg|Darla Sherman Syndrome.jpg|Syndrome Chick3.jpg|Chick Hicks Skinner.jpg|Chef Skinner Auto.jpg|AUTO GO-4.jpg|GO-4 Charles Muntz.jpg|Charles Muntz Lots-O'-Huggin'-Bear.jpg|Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear wp_c2_professor_1920x1200.jpg|Professor Z Cars 2 screenshot 4.jpg|Grem and Acer Miles Axelrod Cars 2.jpg|Miles Axlerod Mordu.jpg|Mor'du Johnny J.png|Johnny J. Worthington, III Live-Action Films daves.jpg|Mr. Dawes Sr, Mr. Dawes Jr and Mr. Banks Barnaby.jpg|Barnaby nome King Close Up.jpg|The Nome King Red queen.jpg|Iracebeth of Crims Davy Jones Holding His Key.jpg|Davy Jones White_Witch.jpg|Quieen Jadis Barbossa.jpg|Barbossa Jabberwocky.jpg|Jabberwocky Blackbeard.jpg|Blackbeard Kraken Mouth.jpg|The Kraken Jd.jpg|Judge Doom The Knave of Hearts.jpg|Ilosovic Stayne 209984_1259987234.jpg|King Miraz UncleDeadly-TexRichman.jpg|Tex Richman Armoured_Cards.jpg|Armoured Cards 800px-Alice2010-bigvulture-1-.jpg|Jub-Jub bird Pintel.jpg|Pintel Ragetti.jpg|Ragetti Alice2010-beastcat.jpg|Bandersnatch Captain Boone.jpg|Captain Boone Sopespian.jpg|Lord Sopespian Maxim Horvath.jpg|Horvath Mcp.png|MCP Gilbert Sipes.jpg|Gilbert Sipes long john silver.jpg|Long John Silver Dr._Claw_(RE) 2.jpg|Doctor Claw Ramsley.jpg|Ramsley Ian Howe.jpg|Ian Howe Royal_Pain.jpg|Royal Pain Mitch.jpg|Mitch Wilkinson Hooprnoulord cutler beckett (tom hollander.jpg|Lord Cutler Beckett Narissa 75.PNG|Quieen Narissa Clu 2 headshot.png|Clu 2.0 180px-Mr-dark-i-presume.jpg|Mr. Dark Tim's Films Oogie-Boogie-nightmare-before-christmas-18165905-1280-782.jpg|Oogie Boogie Killer Toys' defeat.JPG|Killer Toys Frankenweenie seamonsters.png|Sea Monkeys Television shows Crock8.jpg|Crocosaurus Brat3.jpg|Brat Flizzard1.jpg|Flizard AMELIA.jpg|Magica DeSpell 599289-beagle large.jpg|The Beagle Boys Negaduck1.jpg|Negaduck DonKarnage1.jpg|Don Karnage Dr. Drakken.jpg|Dr. Drakken ShegoMind.jpg|Shego DoofenshmirtzRaygun.jpg|Dr. Doofenshmirtz MitchPF.jpg|Mitch Candace and KPP.jpg|Khaka Peu Peu Kevin and Regurginator.jpg|Kevin Destructicon and The Regurgitator Mozenrath4.jpg|Mozenrath Mirage.jpg|Mirage Mechanicles - My Fair Aladdin98.jpg|Mechanicles Abnormal.jpg|Abnor Mal S1e1 gnome jeff.png|Jeff, the leader of the Gnomes Dipper with Gobblewonker.jpg|The Gobblewonker 'Lil Gideon.png|Lil' Gideon 640px-S1e7 clones lined up.png|Dipper Clones Paper Jam Dipper.png|Paper Jam Dipper S1e12 summerween trickster at door.png|The Summerween Trickster Tyrone.png|Tyrone ZurgBLoSC.png|Zurg Theme Parks 40705.jpg|Disney Villains at one of the Disney parks 2570680657 38723cf023 b.jpg|Disney Villains in Magic Kingdom Parade Obraz 045.jpg|Disney Villains in Disneyland Paris Parade 0922AT HPARADE1EDK0794 SC 4751.jpg|Disney Villains in Hong Kong Disneyland's Glow in the Park Halloween Parade Category:Character galleries